That Awkward Moment When
by KewlzyzWriterz67
Summary: Some awkward and embarrassing moments in Young Justice. (Oc Warning)
1. Computer Drama

_**That awkward moment when...**_

Dick and Rachel were in their study hall class, lost to their own devices as their fellow students quietly chattered amongst themselves. All seemed like a regular and peaceful day as usual, or as regular as a day could be at Gotham Academy.

That day, Rachel was on her computer, watching SpongeBob. When the episode of Spongebob she had been watching was over, she looked at her options menu and went to go change the show. However, she found that the menu was no longer pulled up, as her clicker was now missing from its spot.

"WHERE THE HECK IS THE MOUSE ON THE SCREEN!" Rachel screamed out in frustration, blushing suddenly when the classroom went dead silent.

"Um, is there a problem, Miss. Grayson?" The teacher asked, looking over at the girl with a confused and concerned look of her sudden outburst.

"Um... My computer is... Glitching..." Rachel muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

The whole class looked at her like she was crazy, including her twin brother, who was sitting directly next to her and looking at her screen. With a soft chuckle, the twin brother reached over and pointed to the corner of the screen.

"Um... Sis, its right there..." He said as he tried not to laugh as he pointed out the missing clicker near the "X" button.

"..." She blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her neck as she did so. "Thanks... Dick..."

"Anytime, sis." He laughed, rolling his eyes up to the heavens and then back down. "But next time, you don't have to shout."  
 __  
 _ **...You don't know were the computer mouse is on the screen and end up spending five minutes furiously looking for it while every one around you stares at you like you're a crazy person.**_


	2. Cookies

_**I'd Really Like A Big Shout Out To My Beta-Reader Purpledragon6! Thank you!**_

 _ **That Akward Moment When..**_

It was another, normal day at the cave. Well, as normal as a day in a cave full of superhero teenagers could be. Superboy was watching the static on the TV screen as usual, as he still really didn't know how to work the TV. Wally, A.K.A Kid Flash and/or Kid Mouth, was busy trying to flirt with Artemis. This, of course, ended when she said 'Back off Baywatch' before she left the cave's living room in favour of her own room. All the while, Robin was in the training room, doing the usual of lifting weights and being on the trapeze, and by now Aqualad was with Aquaman somewhere in Atlantis.

And of course, at the heart and soul of the cave, there was Megan, making her famous (Well, famous to those in the cave who had both the pleasure and displeasure of trying them) cookies. However, today the green skinned woman had a specific reason for making the cookies, as the team's anniversary was quickly coming up, so Megan thought it would be a great idea to help celebrate with the 'perfect' batch of cookies.

"Lets see... It says I'll need tw-" Megan cut herself off suddenly from her reading as she sensed a presence behind her.

Turning, she found the twin sister of the Little Bird, as well as the newest member to the team, Rachel. Smiling her warmest and motherly smile at one of her younger teammates, she was about to greet the girl when Rachel beat her to the punch.

"Hey Megan," Rachel said while approaching the young (but quite old) martian with a curious grin. "You're cookies smell great!"

Megan beamed, her smile growing even wider at Rachel's kind words. She always did love compliments on her slowly improving cooking, so this was a very welcome thing to hear.

"Thanks a lot Rachel! That's very nice of you to say!" She giggled, going back to the bowl of unfinished batter.

"Welcome." Rachel replied, eyeing the batter with a bit of greed in her eyes, really wanting some of the uncooked treat. "Say, think I could lend you a hand with those?"

Megan giggled softly, sensing the child's want for cookies. With a soft grunt, she then pretended to go into deep thought, putting her hand to her chin just to tease.

"Hmmm. I'm sure you could help m-"

"Oh, if you really need the help, then sure!" Rachel replied while walking over to the not-so-done cookies.

"Ok great! Just put some sugar in the batter and then we can start putting them on the pan!" Megan said, only to stop and frown as she glanced at the table.

"Something wrong, Megs?" Rachel asked curiously as she picked up the mixing bowl.

"I think we're out of chocolate chips. Hold on, I'll be right back!" Megan called over her shoulder while flying out of the kitchen, obviously going to buy some more ingredients for the cookies.

As soon as Megan left, Rachel grabbed the nearest shaker of white and began to shake some of its contents into the bowl and then mixed it in absent mindedly, at one point actually unscrewing the lid and dumping the whole shaker in.

'These cookies will be great.' She thought to herself.

At least she thought they would be...

During The Party:

Megan flew out of the kitchen at her top speed, going through the halls, passed the bedrooms, passed the examination room, and arriving into the party room just as the clock in the room struck 8:00pm.

"I got the cookies everyone!" Megan exclaimed while placing the trays onto a nearby table. "The ones with M&Ms were made earlier by me, and the chocolate chip ones are the ones Rachel helped out with.

As soon as she set it down, everyone rushed over to the trays and grabbed a cookie, one from each tray. The first bite of M&M cookies left it no secret that they were a hit amongst the group. However, the reaction to the other cookies was a little different.

Once everyone took a bite, everyone in that room started gagging a little bit. It was probably only a little bit because they wanted to spare the girls their feelings, but there was something off about these cookies.

"I-I don't taste th- gah, sugar, Megan." Robin saif between coughs. "Ugh, it tastes like- salt!"

And when Robin said that, Megan immediately turned to Rachel with her eyes as wide as saucers. No one else in the room seemed to hear what the little bird had said, but they certainly were going to hear it now.

"Rachel! We put salt in the second batch by mistake!" Megan gasped, clearly surprised with the young girl's error.

The room went quiet for a moment and suddenly all eyes fell onto the 'guilty' party. For a momenet, all the two 'chefs' could do was blush heavily, but after the awkward tension became to much, Rachel spoke up, or rather she tried to.

"..." Rachel gently scratched the back of her neck bashfully while looking down, "Heh, heh... Whoops..."

"That was really scatterbrained. Even for you two." Robin reacted while clearly still trying to get the salty taste out of his mouth.

 ** _...You use salt instead of sugar._**


	3. A Party Hater

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only Rachel._**

 ** _That Awkward Moment When..._**

There are some days that are rainy. There are some days that are sunny. There are some were theres huge tornadoes coming towards the town, and there are some days were you don't even care what's happening outside. Its ususlly on those days that you're just outside, relaxing as you go about sipping on some tea. One of these is the one Dick Grayson is having.

~~~

Dick was sitting on the porch of Wayne Manor idly, just relaxing a little. He didn't know why, but he felt something off about where he was. At that moment, his twin sister Rachel suddenly came outside with her face all red.

"Huh, theres my little ray of sunshine." The boy teased as he sat up a little. "Where you been, sis?"

The girl's shoulder's suddenly hunched as she stopped at an outdoor table, standing in front of it so that what was on it was just out of Dick's line of sight. He could tell that she was mad, mayne even furious or at least very annoyed. With a sudden shout of frustration, Rachel spoke, but not to Dick directly.

"Die you horrible obomination!" Rachel screeched as she then grabbed a knife.

"RACHEL NO! Just because we know some crazy people doesn't mean that you can be crazy to!" The little bird immediately jumped out of the chair while saying that.

"Stupid party decorations..." Rachel muttered as she cut the plastic wrapping of a box, sending streamers everywhere and killing a bee in the process.

"What the heck..." Upon seeing the colourful strands of paper, Dick's eyes went wide.

A few weeks ago was little Tim's forth birthday, but today was the day of his party, as Dick soon remembered. He also remembered that Rachel wasn't really a party person, so in the weeks leading up to the party, she showed her disgust at the concept of a birthday party by just sitting in the corner whenever the party was brough up, creeping... Staring... Basically anything to show that she really disliked parties. Especially baby parties. With that in mind, Dick mentally face-palmed.

"Dude, what did you think I was going to do?"

"Heh..." D*** scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly kicking at the terf under his feet as he did so.

"Just... Wow..." Rachel muttered, finally putting two and two together as she looked at her brother in sheer amazement at his stupidity.

"..."

"... Wow... What the heck, bro?."

"Ok, ok, I thought you went full crazy for a minute there..." The male said with a sigh of relief as Rachel glared at this.

"Someones bout to die and I sure know it isn't me." Rachel smirked and started chasing her brother with the knife still in her hand, though by now she had put the knige guard back on... Not that Dick knew it.

...Your twin brother thinks you're going to kill someone but you're actually cutting up streamers from your younger brother's birthday party and being overly dramatic about it.

 _ **A/N: Dick did not die by the way. Read below to see what happened to our little bird:**_

 _ **What Happened To Dick:**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Rachel and her beloved twin ended up running so far across the back yard that they eventually ended up at the underground swimming pool. Not that either of the two noticed the hole of water on the ground until after they both crashed into it, kicking and splashing furiously as they fell in. While they flailed about in the water, Bruce and Tim watched them, neither of them thinking to help the teens as they prefer to watch them while drinking some smoothies.**_


End file.
